Just a dream!
by Riamariie
Summary: lets just say ally shouldnt be eating pickles before bed.


Just a dream.

A small one hot!

Enjoy! _*p.s Me, as in I Ria have returned to write some auslly's because I love you guys!*_

_***it's a cold dark night; Austin and Ally are in bed cozy together. His arms are around her as she nestles her head into his chest. Everything is calm and peaceful. Their children are sound asleep and the neighbor's annoying dog had finally shut up.* **_

_**p.s. the story takes place when the two are 27**_

_In the morning *or is it?*_

Ally turns her face upward to see her lovely husband snoring in a disgusting yet cute fashion. He wakes up and smiles down at her.

**Austin: Good morning beautiful**

**Ally: morning… all though I can't say the same thing to you about being beautiful this morning. You snore like a hog! **

_Austin gently kisses on the forehead_

**Austin: oh don't get your hopes up. You snore just as much!**

**Ally: aww gosh Austin! Your breathe reeks! What did you eat for dinner last night?! Sardines?**

**Austin: no. Actually me and Dez went and ate at subway. **

**Ally: don't tell me you got the special.**

**Austin: … ok I won't tell you that I got the special.**

**Ally: *facepalms* you just did.**

**Austin: no I said I wasn't going to tell you that I got the special so I'm gonna tell you what was on it.**

_Ally wraps the covers around her face_

**Ally: Ok now you can tell me!**

**Austin: IT was filled with Garlic, roasted turkey, limburger cheese, Swiss cheese baked on Italian bread with some chopped red onions and relish. Surprisingly it didn't taste bad at all! It was actually so good I ate 2.**

**Ally: well you could've thought of brushing your teeth afterwards..**

**Austin: psh. I don't need to brush! This is my manly musk! Psh girls.**

**Ally: that's woman to you mister.**

_The two cuddle for a few more seconds then stare at the clock. It reads 8:30 ( at this age Austin is still famous but he's on a break, now he's the head manager of star records after jimmy's retirement 2 years ago)_

**Austin: Oh shit! I completely forgot to set the alarm again! I have to get to work! Now!**

**Ally: Austin sweetie, how is it that you forget to set your alarm every day?**

**Austin: ….hehe don't be silly Ally this is only the 5****th**** time its happened…**

**Ally: the 5****th**** time this week mister! Now get changing! I'll come by at lunch time!**

_Austin throws on some kaki's and a blue button up shirt then grabs his phone and wallet_

**Austin: tell the kids I said to have a wonderful day and that I love them!**

_Austin runs out the bedroom door, on his quick by pass through the kitchen he grabs a bagel and squirts whipped cream in his mouth then continues his rush._

**Ally: Austin sweetie are you forgetting something!**

_Austin slowly walks backward into the bedroom with his face stuff full of bagel and whip cream_

**Austin: *mumbling through the food* you wont a kwiss? Wiff dis moutfuf? You musk reabby lub me.**

**Ally: No I was gonna say you forgot your keys.**

**Austin: got it!**

**Ally: AND! My kiss.**

_Ally gives him a quick peck on the cheek as well as licking some of that whip cream off his bottom lip._

**Ally: see you at lunch! Love you!**

**Austin: *still mumbling* Lub you tooch!**

_Austin runs out the door, into his car and out to work._

**Back at the house with Ally and the kids**

_Her 3 year old daughter Aubrey comes walking through Ally's bedrooms door rubbing her eye's and yawning. She pushes a piece of her brunette hair out of her face and makes a pouty lip._

**Ally: why hello miss Aubrey! You look awfully tired this morning.**

**Aubrey:*with her cute little toddler voice* mommy Ashton kept playing drums all nite wong! I could hearw him chrew the walls!**

**Ally: *ally thinks in her head**_*"This is we got sound proof door for our room ;) Ashton is just like his dad…" _** Well lets go check up on Ashton right now. Maybe he's done rocking out!**

_Ally grabs Aubrey's hand as they walk across the corridor to Ashton's room_

**Ally: Oh my…**

**Aubrey: tee hee! Big bother looks funny!**

"_Ashton's back was arched over on his drumming seat. He was in his boxers and had mustard stains all over his chest. Next to him was a jumbo pickle stuffed with a hotdog and two drumsticks stuck in the middle of it. In front of him was a picture of Megan fox in a bikini. Who knows where this boy got it from though? Ashton snored with his mouth open and didn't even notice who had walked into his room._

**Ally: Ashton drew Moon! What is the cause of all this mess!? And where'd you get that poster from!?**

_Ashton jumps up from his seat and falls backwards then gets up quickly._

**Ashton: m..mommy! I was just having a concert last night! You missed it! There were babes and everything!**

**Ally: son for crying out loud your 10 years old not 7! Clean this mess up! You have your piano recital today!**

_Aubrey takes out her play mobile camera and starts taking pictures of the messy Ashton_

**Ashton: hey cut it out you booger!**

**Aubrey: MOMMY! ASHTON CAWED ME A BOOGER!**

**Ally: you two! Cut it out now! Ashton go take a bath then clean this room!**

**Both kids: yes mommy.**

Back at austin's work

**Bill: Austin you have a guest that would like to speak to you.**

**Austin: bring him in.**

_*a man in a red suit comes walking in.*_

**Austin: oh hey Dallas whats up!**

_Before Dallas spoke he pulls out a gun and shoots Austin, its all black out from there._

Back at home 3 hours later

"_Ally's on the phone with a nurse"_

**Ally: What! What do you mean my husbands in the hospital!**

**Nurse: ma-am calm down everythings alright!**

**Ally: no! no its not! Me and my kids are coming down there right now!**

**Nurse: ma'am there were some slight complications, I don't think you'll be able to see…**

_Ally hangs up the phone_

**Ally: kids get in the car now! This lady is not gonna prevent me from seeing my husband!**

In the emergency room.

**Ally: outta my way! Outta my way!**

_Ally's holding Aubrey and Ashton's following behind. She's rushing as fast as she can. She finally stops at a room with Austin in it._

**Ally: *busts the door open* AUSTIN AUSTIN SWEETIE ARE YOU OK! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!**

**Aubrey: hops on Austin's lap* Daddy why you got dose fingies on your body?**

**Ashton: yea dad whats wrong!**

**Austin: I'm fine. Im just a little hurt.**

**Ally: no not fine! Austin look at you! You can barely breathe! Not even that you can barely move!**

**Austin: ally, kids come here for a second,**

_They all get closer to him, the three's eyes start to water_

**Austin: Aubrey, my youngest little girl, your gonna do something amazing in life. Never tell them you can't. yourcapable of many things. *kisses her on forehead*, Ashton, your gonna be a rock star someday. Never give up on your dreams. You have a beautiful future. And ally, my beautiful wife, I love you, nothing can explain my words to how much I care about you, your my wife, my lover, song writer…*coughs* I… I love you all….**

_Austins words fade off and he's gone.._

**Ally: *wakes up from her sleep* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Austin: *yawns* ally whats the matter?!**

**Ally: *rubbing his face* YOUR STILL ALIVE! AND NOT DEAD!**

**Austin:….yea im alive why wouldn't I be?**

**Ally: I just had the worst nightmare ever!**

**Austin: I told you not to eat pickles before bed!**


End file.
